Season 3
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: What if Jack went missing instead of Sydney? When he returns to find his world flipped upside down will he be able to return it to normal. And what is this about another Bristow in the family?R&R.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own alias. *sniffle*

Summary: An alternate season 3. Jack goes missing instead of Sydney. He returns and finds his whole world flipped upside down. Will he be able to reclaim what he lost?

Chapter 1

Jack awakes to a car horn blaring in the distance. He stands to his feet and looks around at the filth covered streets around him. He is in the middle of an alley ankle deep in god knows what. Taking a moment he goes over everything in his head. His name is Jack Bristow. He's 54 years old, and has one daughter Sydney by known terrorist Irina Derevko. He was an agent in the CIA and had to find a way to contact them.

He walked out of the alley onto the bustling streets of downtown Havana. What was he doing here? He thought. He walked to a pay phone and dialed the oh so familiar number.

"Information." the operator said.

"This is Bluebird Voice confirmation Alpha 7-9-8-0-3."

"Hold please."

The phone was silent for a moment then Kendall's voice comes through the receiver.

"Bluebird, where the hell are you?"

"Downtown Havana." Jack said running his hand through his hair, he was starting to get a headache.

"Do you remember how to get to our safe house?"

"Yeah."

"Get there, and lay low. We will have someone meet you within the hour."

"Copy that."

Jack hung up the phone and walked towards the outskirts of town.

When he reached the safe house he quickly scanned for any signs of intruders and sat on the sofa to wait. He didn't think he had fallen asleep but he realized he had when a gentle hand pressed to his chest startled him awake. He jumped up and stared into the eyes of none other than . . .


	2. Explanations and Suprises

"Irina."

"Hello Jack." her voice was calm, nonchalant.

He smiled and raised his hand to her cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you." he said as he leaned in kissing her tenderly. She pushed him away gently.

"Jack. We have to talk." she said, her eyes showing concern.

"Of course."

"Not here. On the plane. Come on follow me."

As she stood Jack finally took in her appearance. She was wearing blue jeans and a red peasant shirt. Her hair was still chestnut brown but there were blonde highlights running through it. Her eyes were unreadable. Something was wrong. He stood and followed Irina. Then memory struck him, Irina was a fugitive! She had betrayed him again. She turned to ask him what was wrong when his fist connected with her face.

"You traitorous bitch. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jack listen to me. A lot has changed over the past five year. . ." he words were cut off when Jack struck her again rendering her unconscious.

He ran out of the safe house to see three armed men waiting for him. One of the men looked around Jack's shoulder and saw Irina sprawled on the floor and shot him a look of confusion. Jack took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to grab the man's gun and knock him unconscious. He kicked out with his right sending one guard sprawling and trained the gun on the remaining man.

"Put down the gun." Jack yelled.

"Agent Bristow please. We're trying to help.""Put it on the ground."

The guard didn't lower the gun. Jack was about to pull the trigger when he felt someone grab him from behind. He struggled against his attacker but couldn't escape. As he slipped into unconsciousness he heard his attacker whisper.

"I'll explain everything soon."

*************

Jack awoke when a cold cloth was pressed against his forehead. He opened to see Irina crouched down next to him, a look of concern spread across her face. He sat up and tried to steady himself.

"Don't move too quickly the neurotoxin hasn't worn off yet." Irina said helping him sit upright.

He ran a hand across his eyes and looked up at his wife.

"Explain."

Irina shifted uncomfortably.

"What is the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"I remember being in Mexico City, strapped to a bed. I remember being rescued then Sydney telling me you jumped off the roof of the building. Then I went home to my apartment poured a three finger shot then nothing."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"I did jump off that building but I had too. I had to convince Sloane I was on his side still. At least until I could stop him."

"You expect me to believe you were working for the CIA the whole time."

"I was. I left a note with Director Devlin. He was the only one who knew."

"What reason would he have not to tell me? I am your husband after all."

"He knew you would try to stop me. After all you were my husband."

"That's. . . wait. . . Were?"

"Jack, I don't think this is the time."

"You finally got the marriage annulled."

"What was the point in being married to a dead man?" Irina said her voice cracking.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go talk to the pilot. Go back to sleep we'll be in LA in two hours." she said standing up.

He watched her walk away. He was no longer married to her, and what did she mean married to a dead man? He looked down at his ring finger and toyed with the gold band still resting there. He slipped the ring off his finger and put it in his pocket. He looked once more at the tan line that now encircled his finger showing were the ring had been. He sighed, stretched out and fell into a restless sleep.

******

_He went through the gates to Irina's cell. She was waiting for him. He placed his hand against the glass, she mirroring his movement._

"_I wish I could hold you." he said._

_She smiled and was about to answer when flames erupted around her. He smashed his fist over and over against the glass trying to break it, trying to rescue her. She screamed the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard as her body was consumed. He kept trying to break the glass, when he finally did the flames raced towards him. He threw up his hands in defense._

****

Jack awoke drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He was confused and felt lost. He tried without success to control his breathing. Irina rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Jack look at me. Breathe." she said gently stroking his hand.

When his breath had returned to normal she went and wet a towel to cool him down. He was feverish. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him back against the seat. She gently wiped the sweat from his brow, and pressed the cool towel to his chest. Jack just watched her movements, then he noticed the ring.

"You're married?"

Irina snatched back her hand.

"Oh. No. I'm engaged."

"How long?""Two months."

"To who."Irina was about to answer when the pilot said to prepare for descent. Irina returned to her seat with the guards.


	3. Do not Did?

******

When they exited the plane Irina stayed behind as they took him to headquarters. As soon as he stepped from the elevator Sydney rushed up to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Dad. I love you." she cried, tears slipping down her face. He pulled her to him, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Love you too sweetheart."

Sydney moved from his embrace and analyzed his appearance. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. There was a nasty gash across his head and he looked exhausted.

"Dad. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just want some answers."

"Ok. Come with me."

Sydney led him to the conference room where Kendall, and Vaughn were waiting. He sat down and waited for them to speak.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked Kendall.

"We are expecting three more people." he answered.

As soon as he spoke the one person Jack hoped to never see again walked in. . Ariana Kane.

"Hello Jack." she said smiling that annoying, sadistic smile.

"Ariana Kane."

"Actually it's Ariana Kendall now." she said walking over to Kendall kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow! How did?"

"I served my time and was allowed to rejoin society if I agreed to work for the CIA. The officer they chose to escort me was this handsome devil here. We talked and he asked me out to dinner. The rest is history." she answered smiling at Kendall.

Kendall blushed.

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

A tall dark haired man then joined them in the room. He extended his hand to Jack.

"My name's Ethan Cole. I'm new here. I'm lead analyst."Jack said shook his hand.

The man looked back over his shoulder and smiled walking toward the person that had just entered the room. Jack turned to look and was shocked to see Irina. She was holding the hand of a dark haired little boy. Ethan walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey honey."

Jack blanched. This was Irina's fiancé. That son of a bitch.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go pick up AJ." she said lifting the boy up into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head against her and yawned.

"Somebody's tired." Ethan said running his hand over the child's hair. AJ pulled away from him, snuggling closer to Irina.

"It is past his bedtime. I'll be back let me get him situated in my office." she said turning on her heel striding to her office.

"Your kid?" Jack asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No." Ethan said annoyed.

"Ethan your new here so you obviously don't recognize Jack Bristow." Kendall said motioning towards Jack.

"Should I care."

Vaughn looked dumbfounded, Sydney just shook her head.

"You do know who he is right." Vaughn said.

"Of course I do, but I don't see why I should care. Frankly I don't see why I was called in. You said this was a meeting to catch him up on his missing years. You didn't need a meeting for that," Ethan turned to Jack "Look we thought you were dead. Everyone grieved a few weeks then moved on. Your ex-wife is now my fiancé. That sums it up. So if you will excuse me I'm going to get back to work that actually matters." Ethan said standing up.

Irina walked back in the office just as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Irina nodded and took her seat.

"Start talking."

"Jack don't be so hasty. Let's approach this slowly. You have a lot to take in." Ariana said.

"Ok. Let's start with why are you and Kendall here."

"I am here to act as a counselor, Kendall is here to maintain a calm atmosphere. Is that ok?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm three. Ok. You say you thought I was dead for the past five years. Why?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Irina began to speak.

"There was a fire. . .at your apartment. Everything was destroyed. A body was found in the rubble burned beyond recognition. They had to use dental records to identify it. The records matched yours," Irina paused brushing her hair behind her ear "I was still pretending to work with Sloane. I didn't know what had happened until a week before your memorial. I took down Sloane and flew back to Los Angeles as soon as I could. I took your ashes and scattered them at Lookout Point. I didn't know it at the time but I was one month pregnant with our son."

"Our son?!"

"How could you not tell? He has your ears."

"What. . .what's his name?"

"Alexander Jonathan Bristow. But we call him AJ."

"Why Alexander?"

"You don't remember. When I was pregnant with Sydney. Before we found out we were having a girl and were just coming up with names. You said that if you ever had a son you would name him Alexander after the King. Because you're son would be a leader, a force to be reckoned with."

Jack was about to speak when AJ ran back into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Mommy." he said sniffling.

Irina ran over to him and lifted him into her arms.

"Yes, sweetheart I'm here. What happened?"

"I had the bad dream again."

Irina kissed him on the forehead and stroked his back trying to calm him.

"You want to talk about it."

AJ shook his head. Jack just stared then he stood walking over to them.

"Hi. AJ right. My name's Jack. You know I have bad dreams sometimes too." Jack said his voice calm and even.

"You do," AJ said looking up him "but your big."

Jack chuckled.

"I know, but big boys have bad dreams too. You know what I do when I have bad dreams, I tell someone then I feel better."

"Really."

"Yeah. If you tell your mommy I bet it will help."

"Can I tell you?"

Jack looked at Irina searching her eyes. She nodded.

"Sure."

Irina put AJ down and watched as he walked over to Jack and grabbed his hand. She just stared in amazement as AJ walked with Jack back to her office.

"Mom." Sydney said after they had left.

"I know. He never warms to people so quickly."

******

_In Irina's office_

AJ sat down on the sofa and Jack sat next to him.

"Ok. Tell me about your dream." Jack started.

"It's about my dad," AJ began to cry again. Jack pulled the little boy onto his lap.

"It's ok. You can tell me." Jack said reassuring him.

"In my dream my daddy is looking for me. He asks me to find him but I can't find him. I want my daddy. " AJ said burying his face at Jack's neck.

Jack wanted to tell him that his daddy was with him now but didn't. It wasn't the right time. They sat that way for a long time.

"AJ. Can I ask you something now?"

AJ nodded.

"Why did you want to tell me and not your mommy?"

"Because you and my daddy have the same name. They called him Jack."

Jack smiled forcing back tears.

"Thank you."

AJ stretched and yawned.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Jack said rising and placing the boy on the sofa. He tucked the blanket around him and kneeled down.

"If you have that bad dream again and you can't find your dad. Look for your mommy or me and I promise we'll be there."

"Ok." AJ said succumbing to his exhaustion.

Jack stood and turned only see Irina standing in the doorway watching them. She just smiled. Jack joined her in the hallway and shut the door.

"You didn't tell him." Irina said.

"No. Not yet. I think I will wait until he gets more comfortable with me." Jack answered.

Irina nods.

"Is their somewhere we could talk in private. I'd rather you fill me in without the on lookers." Jack suggested.

"Yeah we can talk on the roof." she said walking toward the elevator. He followed her, they fell into an uneasy silence as the elevator began to move.

"How old is he?"

"Four."

"Birthday"

"November 23."

"Next week. How ironic?"

"Um, Irina you wouldn't mind if I. . ."

"Spent some time with him. No I wouldn't mind. For some reason he dislikes Ethan so he needs a male influence in his life. I have an idea, he has a football game tomorrow. Why don't you come watch."

"He plays football. What position?"

"Halfback just like his father. He's also their proud captain." Irina said smiling.

The elevator doors opened onto the roof and they stepped out. Irina took a seat on the bench there and motioned for Jack to sit next to her. He sat down and they just sat there enjoying the night air.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Why what?" Irina said confused.

"Why did you give up on me? On us?"

"I didn't."

"You're engaged. If that's not giving up I don't know what is."

"I didn't give up on us. I looked for you."

"For what a few weeks like Ethan said." Jack said starting to get angry.

"No Jack whether you want to believe it or not, I really do love you. I went to every contact I had, looking for anything that could shed some light on your disappearance. I pushed myself beyond my limits. One of my contacts found me unconscious in a hotel room so did Katya. Dammit Jack, I almost miscarried twice because of my searching. I didn't give up, I just moved on and that wasn't until this year. Ethan and I have been engaged for two months and we only dated for four months before that."

"Irina I . . ."

"Wait why the hell am I explaining myself to you! How dare you accuse me of giving up on us!"

"Irina!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but what am I supposed to think, when I come back and my wife is engaged to another man."

"You're supposed to think that it must have been hard for me trying to explain to a two year old why his dad isn't there to see the giraffe he made at daycare. That I had a hard time getting over you. That our children were the only thing keeping me from going in my office, putting a 9 mil in my mouth and pulling the trigger.""Irina, you were going to kill yourself?"

"I thought about it, several times then I would think of Syd and AJ. . ." tears were running down her face.

Jack reached over and caressed her jaw.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry."

Irina laughed wiping the tears away.

"So are you coming to his game tomorrow." she said once she regained her composure.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said.

She nodded and stood walking towards the elevator doors. She turned to him.

"You coming."

"No. I'm going to stay out here. Clear my head."

"Ok." she said stepping into the elevator.

Jack watched the doors close on the woman he loved. He sighed, she was happy and that what mattered. Then a something she said ran through his head.

"_I really do love you."_

Do not Did?


	4. Are you ready for some football?

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the recreation department and headed toward the football fields. He spotted Irina and sat beside her on the bleachers.

"Hey, you made it." Irina said smiling.

"I told you I was," he answered "Where's Ethan?"

"He's on his way, at least that's what he said."

"What number is he?"

"54. Their team is the Tigers by the way. Their playing the Bears today."

Jack nodded in understanding. At that moment the Bears came out onto the field. Just like a high school game their cheerleaders held up a sign for them to burst thru. They took their position on the sidelines. Then the Tigers cheerleaders came out and held up their sign. The team burst through with AJ at the head, his helmet in his hand his eyes already showing focus and concentration. The two coaches met in the middle for the coin toss. The Tigers won the toss and decided to receive. Soon the game was in full swing. AJ ran for three touchdowns, and before long the cheerleaders were chanting. Go AJ! Jack just watched in amazement at AJ's calm demeanor on the field. He felt like he was watching a younger version of himself. AJ's agility, and speed was astonishing.

The referee blew the whistle for halftime. The players ran to the sidelines grabbing Gatorades and running to their parents. AJ ran to Irina who stood waiting with his drink.

"Did you see me mom?!" he said excited, taking the bottle from her.

"I sure did. You're close to beating your record aren't you." she said smiling at her excited son.

"Yep. Two more touchdowns," AJ said then smiled even harder when he saw Jack. He ran over to him and Jack kneeled down to hug him. Irina just looked back at them and smiled before joining the other moms.

"You came! But how did you know!" he asked.

"You're mom told me. What's this about a record?"

"Oh, my record is four touchdowns a game. I'm trying to get at least five today."

"That's a big task.""I can do it."

"I'm sure you can." Jack said smiling.

At that moment Ethan walked up behind them. Jack stood up.

"Hey sport. Look who just got here." Ethan said kneeling to AJ's level.

"Hi." AJ said flatly.

"What's the matter sport?" Ethan said ruffling AJ's hair.

AJ pulled away in annoyance.

"Look, I'm going to be your step dad soon. So you better start liking me." Ethan said angrily. Jack stepped between them.

"AJ. Go back to your teammates. Halftime is almost over." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Ok Jack." AJ said running back to where his teammates were waiting.

"You don't talk to a child that way."

"It's the truth. He better get used to it. You better get used to it too. Irina's mine now and if you think you becoming buddies with her son is going to help you get her back. You are sadly mistaken." Ethan said walking away. Jack grabbed him by the arm and spun him to face him.

"If I ever, hear you talk to him like that again. It will be the last time."

Ethan snatched away from Jack and went to the bleachers and sat down next to Irina. Jack calmed down, then sat down on Irina's other side. Irina looked over at him, she could sense something was different. Ethan grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers then kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him. He tried to kiss her but failed when she turned her head as AJ took the field again. Jack smiled.

There were 3 seconds on the clock and AJ was one touchdown away from breaking his record. They snapped the ball and AJ got the ball dodged a defender and took off full speed down the field. Their was one defender behind him. He reached the inzone. The defender behind him didn't stop and ran full speed into him, tackling him so that his head hit the field goal post. AJ crumpled to the ground and didn't move. Irina stared in horror. Jack tensed. Ethan was oblivious, kissing Irina's hand. When he didn't move Irina ran onto the field with Jack at her heels. Ethan just looked confused. The medical team had taken off his helmet, the back of his helmet was shattered open. AJ was still unconscious, but he was breathing. Irina started to cry when they couldn't wake him up. Jack pulled her into his arms and stroked her back trying to calm her. Ethan joined them and tried to get Irina to come to him but she paid him no mind and only held onto Jack tighter. Jack watched his face tense as they tried to revive his son. Then AJ moved his foot and moaned. Irina turned sharply her eyes red.

"Mommy." AJ said starting to cry.

Irina went over and kneeled down as the paramedics pulled a gurney over towards them.

"I'm here sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok." she said wiping away his tears.

The paramedics lifted him onto the gurney and Irina followed as they wheeled him towards the ambulance.

"Mommy. I'm scared."

"They just want to make sure your ok. You'll be fine. I'm going to be with you the whole time."

"I don't wanna go in an ambulance! They took daddy away in an ambulance! What if I don't come back like daddy did."

"You're dad was dead when they put him in the ambulance." Ethan said walking over to them.

"ETHAN PLEASE." Irina shouted anger resonating in her voice.

"The boy need to suck it up and be a man."

"We will talk about this later." Irina said through gritted teeth.

They loaded AJ into the ambulance and Irina joined him. When Ethan was about to climb in AJ spoke again.

"I want Jack."

"What?" Ethan said angrily.

"Mommy, I want Jack with me."

"Sweetheart I . ."

"AJ, it's ok. Ethan's going to ride with you to the hospital in the ambulance and I will meet you there." Jack said smiling at the little boy.

"You promise."

"I promise."

AJ nodded, and Ethan climbed into the ambulance taking the other seat.

"You'll be ok." Jack said as they closed the ambulance doors and drove away.

Once they left Jack ran to his car and quickly caught up and followed them. As he drove he thought. He was going to hurt Ethan.

*******

_At the hospital_

Jack entered the waiting room and saw Ethan sitting flipping through a magazine.

"Where is he?" he said hastily.

"Irina's with him, he suffered a mild concussion. Their doing an CAT scan to make sure their was no internal damage. They don't believe there was but they wanted to make sure." Ethan said bored.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. A few minutes later Irina came out fright no longer showing in her eyes.

"How is he?" Jack said walking over to her.

"He's fine. They want to keep him overnight, but other than a really bad headache he's fine." She said running her hand through her hair.

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some rest. You seem a little stressed out." he said his voice tinged with concern.

"I'll be fine. It's just a lot has happened these past two days: AJ getting hurt, you coming back from the dead. It's just a lot to take in." she said smiling weakly.

Ethan jumped up from his seat and hugged her from behind. She pulled away from him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about earlier." she said anger in her voice.

"You really want to start this now." Ethan said anger evident in his voice as well.

"Um, Irina what room is AJ in?" Jack said distancing himself from what was sure to be a heated argument.

"117." she said her eyes locked on Ethan.

Jack walked towards the room and looked over his shoulder to see Irina and Ethan step outside and start screaming at each other. He just shook his head, Ethan was sure to lose. He knocked then entered AJ's room to see AJ sitting up in bed watching TV. He smiled when he saw Jack.

"Jack! You came!"

"I promised didn't I." Jack said sitting on the bed next to him.

AJ smiled. He found a football game on TV and Jack laid next to him on the bed and watched the game talking and laughing. AJ yawned and curled against Jack. Jack put his arm around the little boy and held him as he fell asleep. Then Jack began to sing.

_Sleep now, my son there's no need to fear._

_No nightmares will come for your daddy is here._

_Rest your eyes, till morning comes._

_Sleep now my child, my son._

_Sleep now my child, my son._

Jack relaxed against the pillow and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him. Irina was standing outside the door and heard him singing. He had sung a revised version of that song every night to Sydney all those years ago. She looked at her ex-husband and her son their faces angelic in sleep and smiled. She entered the room and turned off the TV. She sat down in the chair next to Jack's side of the bed and stretched out. She had to admit she was tired. She placed her hand on the bed next to Jack's free one and slipped into unconsciousness. A few minutes later Jack awoke and saw Irina sitting next to them asleep. He looked down at her hand and intertwined their fingers. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and she sighed in contentment turning her head to face him. She didn't awake.

"I love you Irina." he said to her unconscious form.

A smile played on her lips.

"I love you too Jack." she said.

Jack tensed, then Irina sighed again. She was still asleep. Jack smiled, remembering something Ariana Kane had once told him. More secrets are revealed through pillow talk than torture. He now knew Irina's secret, she still loved him. It was at that moment as sleep reclaimed him again that he knew what he had to do. He was going to win back Irina's heart. Ethan walked to the doorway and saw his fiancé and her ex hands intertwined asleep. He frowned and clenched his fists. He was going to kill Jack Bristow.

******


	5. Honey?

**Irina's POV**

Irina awoke surrounded by a pleasantly warm feeling. It seemed to originate from her hands and slowly spread throughout her body. She hadn't had this feeling in a while, she used to feel like this when she woke up in Jack's arms. But she wasn't in Jack's arms, why did she feel like this. She felt something stroke the back of her hand, sending a jolt through her body. She looked over at her hand and saw Jack's hand intertwined with hers. She brushed his hand with her thumb and looked up at him. He looked so much younger when he slept. There had been many a morning during their marriage that she had simply watched him sleep. She broke herself out of her daydreaming, she was engaged. She pulled away from him, stood and stretched. She quietly left to get some coffee.

******

**Jack's POV**

Jack had been awake for nearly half an hour. He didn't want to move from this spot ever. His son resting peacefully at his side, the woman he loved next to him their fingers lazily intertwined. He loved watching Irina sleep, she looked so angelic, so peaceful and serene. He sat watching her gently stroking her hand with his thumb. How he wished to lean down and press his lips to hers. She stirred finally awaking from her sleep. Jack smiled when she made that small moan in the back of her throat as she regained consciousness. He missed that sound, that sound that on occasion made him late for work. He closed his eyes again, relishing the last few moments before she pulled her hand away. He felt her thumb brush his hand and sighed. Her hand slipped out of his grasp and he heard her walk towards the door. He opened his eyes and watched her walk out of the room.

******

Irina sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping her coffee. She closed her eyes and slipped into her mantra. She felt a hand intertwine with hers. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ethan sitting across from her. She pulled her hand away.

"Honey, please. I said I was sorry." he said taking her hand in his.

"Ethan, you can't say stuff like that to him."

"I know. I'm just not used to being around kids. That's how my dad used to be and it took me until last night to realize that I was turning into him. Something I said I'd never do." Ethan said rubbing her hand.

"What?"

"My dad," Ethan sighed heavily "He was always so blunt. So direct with everything. He never sugarcoated anything. He never cared enough to choose his words. I remember when my dog Duke died, he took me to the road and showed me where the city workers hadn't completely washed his brains off the sidewalk." Ethan started to cry.

"Please." Irina said snatching away her hand.

"What?"

"First thing you hate dogs with a passion, second thing that story has got to be the lamest I have ever heard. When you think of something better come and tell me. I'm anxious to see what lie you'll come up with next." Irina stood, grabbed her coffee and turned walking right into Jack.

"Shit." Jack exclaimed as the hot coffee burned through his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Irina said grabbing the napkins from the table attempting to dry him off.

"It's ok. I'll just get a shirt from the gift shop." Jack said smiling.

"Well at least let me buy the shirt. Please, it's the least I can do." Irina offered.

"If you insist. I'll just wait here." Jack said sitting down in the seat she had previously occupied.

"Jack," Ethan said, his face cold "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Jack answered smiling.

"I saw you, last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and my fiance. Your hands."

"I . ."

"This was all they had. It's a XL I hope it fits." Irina said coming back with a We Care t-shirt across her arm.

"Thanks." Jack said standing and taking it. He excused himself and walked away. As he walked away he heard.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I love you."(Ethan)

"That's the best apology you could ever come up with. I love you too, honey." (Irina)

Honey, Irina had always told him honey was a degrading term of endearment. What had changed?


	6. Yellow throated warblers

*******

"Alright Mr. Bristow that is the last of the release papers." the nurse said taking back the clipboard from Jack.

"Thank you." He said. He turned to see Irina walking towards him a look of pure anger on her face on her cell phone. He was about to ask why when he saw Ethan walk out of the hospital with an equally angry expression.

"I'm well aware of that but I don't know if you've heard my son is getting out of the hospital today. I'm not bringing him with me, he just got off of bedrest I don't think he will appreciate being cooped up with twenty mouthy 24 year olds. Fine I will. Bye." Irina's eyes were blazing when she walked up to the desk.

"I've already taken care of the papers. There going to get him now." Jack said.

"Thanks." Irina said running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Is everything ok." Jack asked hesitantly.

"No. Ethan was supposed to watch him while I gave midterms but he claims he had something so important at the office that he couldn't do it. Now I have no idea where I'm going to take him because I don't want him to have to stay still for three hours back to back."

"Midterms?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you. I work at "the bank" sometimes but my full time job is as a Russian Lit teacher at the university."

"Oh. I could watch him. That is if you don't mind." Jack suggested.

"That's a great idea. He will love that." Irina said sighing in relief. Just as she spoke the nurses wheeled AJ around the corner.

"Mommy this is fun!" he yelled as the nurse pushed him faster. Jack and Irina laughed following them out to the car Irina had parked outside. The only thing was, the car wasn't there.

"Ethan!" Irina mumbled under her breath. Her hands clutched into fists.

"It's ok. I'll bring my car around." Jack said attempting to defuse the situation. Irina nodded in agreement but didn't unclench her fist. Jack brought the car around then helped fasten AJ in the carseat. Irina got in the front. He got behind the driver's seat and drove off. It was a long silence until AJ spoke.

"Mommy."

"Yes sweetheart." Irina answered.

"Where's your car?"

"Ethan took it."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Mommy's going to work at the university, and you are going to spend the day with Jack. Does that sound good?"

"I guess." AJ said pouting.

"What's wrong?" Irina asked looking back at her sulking child.

"I want you to come too."

"I wish I could, but mommy has to work. Tell you what you and Jack pick out two movies while you're out and we'll watch them tonight."

"Promise."

"Promise."

Jack smiled. A few moments later he glanced back at his son and saw him fast asleep.

"Jack," Irina said breaking the silence "Why do you have a car seat in your car?"

Jack laughed.

"I got it yesterday. I was hoping I'd get to spend some time with him and thought I should be prepared."

"You always were ready for everything." Irina teased.

They shared a laugh, as Jack pulled up in front of the Literature building. Jack got out of the car and opened Irina's door. At that moment AJ awoke, got out of his car seat and ran to kiss Irina goodbye.

"See you later mommy!" he said kissing her cheek.

"See you later sweetheart." she answered.

AJ looked over expectantly at Jack.

"Aren't you going to kiss her goodbye?" AJ asked his voice exemplifying his sincerity.

"What?"

"That's what mommy said. She said that if you drop someone you love off you have to kiss them goodbye."

"That doesn't ap…" Irina started.

Jack bent down and gently kissed her cheek. Irina almost got weak at the knees as her body responded to the recognition of his touch.

"See you later." Jack said smiling.

Irina stood staring at Jack.

"Yeah. See you later. AJ will show you the way to the house." She replied, regaining her composure.

"Ok."

Irina turned and walked into the building. Jack picked AJ up and threw him over his shoulder. AJ squealed in delight.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the park."

"Alright. Let's go. Wait do you see that bird up there." Jack said pointing.

"Yeah."

"That's a yellow-throated warbler. This is a rare treat since that species is only found in the Eastern U.S and would never come this far west. Wave at the bird."

They waved, and Jack had a satisfied grin on his face.

Back at headquarters Ethan sat in the tech room a pair of earphones over his ears watching Jack smile up at him.


	7. He has your ears

_At the park_

AJ took off across the park at full speed with Jack on his heels. AJ jumped to climb up a tree but Jack caught him mid jump.

"I don't think so. Now you're it." Jack said smiling.

Jack sat him back down on the ground and started running at a slow sprint. AJ ran after him laughing when Jack stopped then started running again when he got close. Jack slowed allowing AJ to catch him. AJ hopped on his back and Jack fell to the ground laughing. AJ got off his back and lay next to him joining in the laughter.

"You're quick." Jack said slightly out of breath.

AJ smiled. Jack stood then pulled AJ to his feet. AJ was covered head to toe in dirt.

"You're mom's going to kill me for this." Jack said smiling when he thought about Irina's reaction.

"No she won't. I get dirty all the time." AJ explained.

In the distance they saw the ice cream vendor coming down the walking trail.

"Jack can we." AJ asked eagerly.

"Sorry. It will ruin your dinner."

"Please, Jack." AJ said giving Jack a pout that Sydney had used so many times on him when she was little. He had never been able to resist.

"Ok. But don't tell mommy."

"Yay!" AJ screamed running toward the stand. Jack ran after him.

"Hi Mr. Andrews." AJ was saying when Jack caught up to him.

"Hi there AJ. Where's your mom?" the vendor asked.

"She had to work. I'm here with Jack."

"Oh really. You having a good time."

"Yeah. Jack's awesome."

"That's great. Now what can I get you today."

"The usual."

"And for you sir." the vendor said addressing Jack.

"Double scoop of Rocky Road." Jack answered.

"Hey. That's what I always get." AJ said looking up at Jack smiling. Jack smiled back.

The vendor chuckled as he handed them the cones.

"Thanks Mr. Andrews." AJ said sitting down on the bench a few feet away to enjoy his treat.

"Thanks." Jack said handing the man the money.

"I don't mean to be rude but may I ask a question." Andrews asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead."

"Is he yours?" he asked nodding towards AJ.

"Yeah." Jack said smiling.

"I thought so. He has your ears. I'm glad Irina finally found you. Will you be sticking around?"

"Definitely."

"Good to hear. Tell Irina I said hello."

"I will. Nice meeting you. . ."

"Thomas Andrews." Andrews said extending his hand.

"Jack Bristow." Jack said shaking the man's hand before joining AJ.


	8. Pinnochio Italiano

Irina opened the door to her home and her nostrils were immediately assaulted by the smell of garlic and parmesan. She sat her briefcase down.

"Hello." she yelled.

"Mommy!" AJ screamed running from the kitchen towards her.

She kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"Hey. What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing mommy. Jack and I made dinner." AJ added innocently.

"Jack. ." Irina started but cut off when Jack entered the room a towel draped over his arm.

"Hi. How was you day?" he said walking over to her. He helped her out of her jacket and hung it up.

"Fine. Jack what is all this."

"Nothing. You asked us to get some movies and I thought what better to go with Pinnochio Italiano than Italian cuisine."

"Italian. Is that?"

"My world famous four cheese spaghetti. Hot and ready to be eaten."

Irina just stared at Jack, she remembered they used to do this all the time. One would cook for the other on movie nights. The cuisine matching the movies setting.

"Mommy?" AJ said interrupting her musings.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can we eat now I'm hungry?"

"Of course."

"I'll dish up the food while you set up the movie. If that's ok with you." Jack offered.

"That's fine." Irina said walking toward the home entertainment system.

Jack smiled and left to get the food ready.

When he returned Irina had set up the movie and was stretched across one of the sofas. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing white pajama pants with a black tank top. AJ was on the floor sitting Indian style in front of the sofa Irina was lying on in his pajamas. Jack sat the plates on the coffee table and poured the wine for Irina and himself.

"Why can't I have some?" AJ whined.

"You're not old enough." Jack and Irina said in unison. They shared a smile, Sydney had asked the same thing when she was his age.

Irina started the movie and they sat enjoying the food and watching Pinnochio. Once they were finished eating Irina helped Jack take the plates back into the kitchen. She started the dishwasher.

"Let me do that." Jack said reaching to take the plates Irina was carrying.

"I don't think so. Remember the rule one cooks the other cleans. Besides you're my guest, or did you forget." Irina said teasingly.

Jack smiled and watched her load the dishwasher. When she was done they rejoined AJ in the living room. Irina sat down on the floor next to him, propping her back against the sofa. Jack sat down on sofa. He noticed Irina kept rubbing her neck uncomfortably.

"You ok." he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tense that's all."

"May I?" Jack said sliding down so he was positioned behind her.

He hesitantly placed his hands in the correct position and started massaging her tense muscles. She sighed and closed her eyes as her muscles relaxed. Jack indulged in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers, the sound of her as she indulged in his ministrations. He worked an especially tense spot and she threw her head back and closed her eyes. He leaned down to her ear.

"Keep breathing." he whispered.

She smiled but didn't open her eyes. He continued working at the spot until he felt the tension leave. He continued massaging her shoulders and smirked when she moaned a throaty.

"Jack."

"What the hell is going on here." Ethan yelled from the doorway. He had been standing there for quite some time and was going to remain silent until he heard Irina moan.

Irina calmly stood and turned towards him.

"Ethan, I would appreciate if you didn't use that language in the presence of my son. Lucky for you he is asleep and didn't hear you. Jack will you carry AJ upstairs to bed, his room is the second one on the right." She said smiling at Jack.

Jack picked up AJ and began to go upstairs. Irina calmly walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Jack nodded and carried AJ upstairs. He tucked AJ in and kissed him goodnight. When he returned downstairs, Ethan had left and Irina was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Irina is everything ok." he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head. He could tell she had been crying.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just tired." she said standing.

"I can stay here tonight, if you want."

"No, thanks for the offer but no. Go home, I'll be fine." she said going upstairs.

"Good night Irina." he said as he walked out the door.

She turned and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Jack."

Jack closed the door and got in his car.

"I love you Irina." he whispered as he pulled outof her driveway.


	9. On a mission

**Venice 2 weeks later**

"Obsidian do you copy?" Vaughn said through the comms unit.

"Yes. What's the situation?" Irina said.

"Bluebird is in position. Waiting on you."

"Showtime."

Irina walked into the club as the lights and music pulsated around her. She was wearing a deep purple cocktail dress that fit every curve with matching stilletos. The look was meant to attract the attention of her contact, needless to say she was attracting the attention of everyone in the bar. She kept her head held high as if she owned the place. She walked confidently up to the bouncer outside the VIP lounge.

"Sorry, Mr. Buchelli isn't taking vistors."

"Tell him The Man would like to speak with him." Irina said a cold glint in her eye.

The bouncer left and her thoughts drifted back to the briefing room

********

**72 hours earlier**

"**Your mission is to find information on Jack's missing years. Our contact in Venice claims to have seen him there last year with this man. Antonin Buchelli notorious mob boss and known drug runner. Irina you will be meeting with him at a nightclub in Moscow under your alias "The Man". Find out what he knows about Jack and get out." Kendall explained.**

**Irina nodded. **

"**Jack you will be her back up."**

"**Is that the best course of action. One of his cronies could recognize me."**

"**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRISTOW. . ."**

**Kane rose from her seat placing a calming hand on Kendall shoulder. He breathed in deeply.**

"**Go see Marshall about op tech. Wheels up in two hours."**

**************

"He would like to speak to you." the bouncer said upon returning.

Irina followed him back into the VIP lounge and turned on the camera hidden in her necklace. She was lead to a room where she saw Antonin reclining with three women. Upon seeing her his eyes widened and he dismissed the ladies and his men. He motioned for her to sit. She sat down crossing her legs so the split running up her thigh gave him a tantalizing view. He opened up a box of cigars.

"Care for one." he asked.

"I don't smoke."

He closed the box and poured her a shot of the tequila he was drinking.

"Care for a drink Ms. Derevko."

Irina picked up the drink knocking it back.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I wanted to see you. After all you did betray me in the Hinon deal."

"I know why you're here." he said sliding so he was sitting next to her. He kissed her hand running his tongue between her fingers.

Irina laughed. She lifted his head and brought his face up to hers.

"This is clearly business." the glint returning to her eyes.

"Of course," he said sitting upright again.

"I need information."

"Concerning."

"This man." she said handing him the picture of Jack and him that was taken the previous year.

"Oh him. Real psycho. He was my hitman for a couple months. Did good work too. Believed in poetic deaths. The guy was an artist. To bad what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"He was shot in the stomach. Jumped in front of a bullet meant for me. Docs at the hospital said he wouldn't make it."

"Did you ever check to make sure he was dead?"

"Naw. The bullet really tore up his insides. We left him at the hospital in Tuscany. If you don't mind me askin Ms. Derevko. Why are you so interested in this guy."

"I was looking for a good hitman. Word was he was the best."

"Yeah. Too bad huh."

"Yes." Irina said standing up to leave.

"What was his name by the way?" she asked.

"Thomas Gavalaric. Russian American."

Irina nodded and walked back to the main area of the club. She was barely through the door when she heard it.

"Hey boss, what was that about."

"She was lookin for info on Thomas. I told her he was dead."

"Thomas aint dead boss. He's at the bar now. Besides she should know all about him that is her husband after all."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah boss I thought you knew. Dat's Irina Derevko and Thomas's real name is Jack Bristow. They got kids and everything."

"BRING HER BACK HERE NOW!"

Irina tried to remain calm slipping into the crowd of dancers.

"Base Ops this is Obsidian. I've been compromised. So has Jack."

"Get to the extraction point."

"Copy that. Bluebird where are you."

"I'm on your tail. Keep going."

Irina pushed her way through the crowd she turned her head and saw Jack flanking her on her right. Just as she stepped away from the crowd a bullet whizzed by her ear.

"There she is."

Irina took off, Jack close on her heels. They burst through the club doors while shots rang out after them. Jack took the Ferrari the valet was about to park, Irina hopped in the passenger seat and Jack shot off onto the streets of Moscow. They had only gotten a few blocks when two black Lincolns shot out and began following them. Then the bullets began the rain.

"Jack! Give me your gun!" Irina shouted.

Jack removed the gun from his waistband and handed it to her. She cocked it and leaned out the window returning fire. Jack tried to shake to no avail. The back windshield blew out as a shotgun shell ripped through it. "We're not going to be able to get to the extraction point. I have a safe house on the outskirts. We can lay low there until morning." Irina said.

"First we need to loose these guys." Jack replied.

"I've got two bullets. Jack when I say so I want you to brake hard and make a sharp left turn."

Jack nodded. They were headed for an intersection. Just as the cars gained on them.

"NOW!"

Jack slammed on the brake and turned. As he did so Irina deposited one bullet into the gas tanks of both cars. They exploded sending shrapnel everywhere.

"You remember where the house is don't you. The same one we spent the winter in." Irina said breaking the silence that had followed the explosion.

"Yeah."

Jack drove toward the outskirts to Irina's safe house.

"Can you contact Base Ops." Jack asked after a couple minutes.

"No, my comms is busted. We can contact them from the secure line at the house."

Jack nodded and the silence insued.

"So Irina, how have you and Ethan been."

"We are on the rocks right now. I'm thinking about calling off the wedding."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I don't know. AJ hates him, Ethan isn't a great role model. He's never there to spend time with AJ or me. He's constantly lying to me. Plus I think he's cheating."

"With who?"

"Lauren Reed."

"Vaughn's girlfriend!"

"Haven't you seen it. The coziness between them."

"Irina, you love Ethan right."

"Jack I don't want to talk about this ok. Did you see the engagement ring Will gave Sydney?"

"Yeah. Nice."

"You don't remember it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the ring you proposed to me with. I gave it to him after," she trailed off staring out the window.

"After what?" Jack asked.

"After. . . You died."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence returned.

"Irina, there's something I need to tell you," he took a deep breath "I love you."

Irina turned to him her expression unreadable.

"You what?"

"I love you. I always have and I guess I always will. You're not happy with Ethan, for goodness sakes Irina he made you cry. You the great Irina Bad Ass Derevko cry. He doesn't like AJ or Sydney or anyone but himself for that matter. I know you love me t. . ." he stopped talking when he saw the look of rage on her face. As she began to yell he pulled into the driveway.

"LOOK HERE JACK BRISTOW. I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE. I AM HAPPY WITH ETHAN, AND AJ WILL GET USED TO ETHAN WE JUST HAVE TO GIVE IT TIME. AND I WOULD HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS NOT CRYING BECAUSE OF ETHAN. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST I DO NOT LO. . ."

Her words were cut off when Jack's lips crashed onto hers. Irina felt like every nerve in her body had been reawakened. Jack softened the kiss and gently sucked on her lips. Her mind was telling her to push him away but her body wanted him, missed him, needed him. She didn't kiss him back but just indulged in the feel of his lips against her own. Jack broke the kiss when he didn't feel her respond.

"We should get inside." she said calmly.

Jack just looked at her. She got out the car and entered the house.

Maybe she had moved on, Jack thought.


	10. I need you

**Jack's POV**

He watched Irina enter her office to contact the CIA. he left her alone and stretched out on the sofa. It had been a long day, and all of his muscles were aching. He ran a hand through his hair and thought back to that kiss in the car. He knew she wanted him, but she was engaged. Dammit Bristow she's engaged, she's off limits. He sat for a few minutes then decided to take a shower. He knew his way around the house so he went into the master bathroom and stripped. He turned on the shower and let the water get hot. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was fit for a guy his age. There was a small scar on his stomach, must have been from the bullet. He ran his hand over it wishing he could remember. Then he heard her.

**Irina's POV**

She left him alone and stormed into her office. She sat down heavily in her chair and shuddered. She finally let the emotions overcome her. How was he still able to do that? How was he still able to make her feel like that? He felt so good. You're engaged Irina get yourself together. Who was she kidding Ethan didn't make her happy anymore. She had been thinking of a way to break off the engagement for months. She wanted Jack and she knew it. She shook the thoughts from her mind and contacted the CIA. After she set up the rendezvous point she checked her secure email for something from Katya. Something she hoped wouldn't be there. It was. She opened the file and watched the video attached to it. There on the screen was Ethan having sex with Lauren Reed. She closed the video and forwarded the message to Ethan with a simple message: It's over.

She angrily brushed away a tear, she was Irina fucking Derevko. But it hurt and she couldn't deny that. After sending a message back to Katya she decided to take a shower and go to bed. When she reached the master bedroom she saw Jack's clothes throw everywhere. Another wave of despair washed over her, she needed him. She needed him badly. She stripped and entered the bathroom.

******

"Irina what the hell." Jack said confusion on his face. He froze when he saw the tears streaking down her face. He put down the body was and touched her shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak and she launched herself at him. Her lips crashed onto his hungrily. Jack wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her away so he could look into her eyes.

"Irina what's. . ."

"Not now Jack. Please just. I need you." she said kissing his neck between sentences.

"Irina don't. What about Ethan?"

"I'm done with him. Jack please, help me get rid of this pain in my heart. Please I need you. Please."

Jack hesitated then stroked her cheek kissing her gently. She tried to deepen the kiss and he pulled away. A look of anger crossed her face until she saw the soft smile playing on his face. He brought his lips down to hers again kissing her gently. She kissed him back and let him take control. He ran his hand down her side and pulled her closer to him. He began kissing his way down her body finally settling between her legs. He grinned when she moaned and entangled her hands in his hair. He smiled as he continued, she began to squirm due to her heightened pleasure and he gripped her hips trying to keep her still. By now Irina pleaded for him not to stop in a nonsense mixture of Russian and French. He flicked his tongue one final time and Irina shattered in his arms. Her legs gave out and he caught her as he stood up. He pulled her to his chest and she clung to him as wave after wave of pure nirvana swept over her. When her trembling finally stopped she looked up at him. Some of the haunted expression was gone but her eyes still showed pain.

This time he attacked her savagely, his mouth and tongue dueling with her own. He turned her around so her back was against the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her so she was sitting on the countertop. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He plunged into her and she arched her back to take him inside deeper. He didn't move, he just kissed up and down her neck. She gasped and whispered his name. The sound of his name sent him over the edge. He gripped the edge of the counter for support and thrusted into her, her hips bucking to meet it. He thrusted faster and faster as the delectation grew and grew. He was so close but he could tell Irina was resisting.

"Let go." he said nipping her shoulder.

She threw her head back finally letting the orgasm take her.

"JACK!" she screamed clutching onto him.

As the first kick of Irina's orgasm wracked her body Jack let go too the world around him going black. He opened his eyes and looked into Irina's. As wave after wave of emotion passed through them he could see the one thing he wanted most of all. Her love. They kissed as the last few waves of their orgasm passed. He pulled out of her and Irina wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You need a shower." Jack finally said smiling at Irina.

She smiled back her ghosts forgotten for now. Now all that mattered was being with Jack. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the shower. He turned on the water and washed her body and shampooed her hair. She leaned back against him indulging in his ministrations. When he finished she returned the favor. When they were both clean they went back into the bedroom. Jack slipped on some boxers and laid down on the bed. Irina slipped into one of her negligee and crawled into bed beside him. She curled against his side and laid her head on his shoulder running her hand over his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her hand kissing it gently.

"Irina there's something I want to tell you."

She didn't answer.

"Irina. Irina. Irin. ." Jack said looking down at her.

She was fast asleep her expression peaceful no longer showing signs of her earlier torment. He sighed and pulled the covers up over them both. He got comfortable and snuggled with her. She sighed and nuzzled his neck. He kissed the top of her head and fell into a contented sleep.

_Back in LA_

Ethan sat down at his desk and checked his email. He opened the message from Irina and froze. He opened the attachment and unleashed a torrent of curses. Who did she think she was? Breaking up with him. Did she know who he was? This would not be the end of this, not by a long shot.


	11. Dreams

**Rewrite,Rewrite,Rewrite.I'm terribly sorry but i had to change my direction.**

Jack awoke as the first rays of light streamed through the bedroom window. He reached for Irina and she wasn't there. He jumped out of bed to look for her. He couldn't find her. He ran through the previous night in his head. He and Irina were at her home outside of Moscow. He ran to the window and looked out. He looked out onto the skyscrapers of Los Angeles.

"Damn, what a dream." He thought runninng a hand through his hair. Wait a minute no dream could be that vivid.

He jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thomas, come back to bed." the blonde said.

"What?"

"Thomas, whats happening to you." she said backing away screaming.

Jack looked down at his stomach, and saw the small hole bleeding. Then his guts began spilling out, he tried to push them back in but couldn't.

******

Jack awoke with a start. He was soaked in sweat. He ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was that dream about? But the one before that was good, very good. Was it a dream? He went and found Irina cooking breakfast. She looked at him anger evident in her eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart." he said smiling.

"Bite me Jack." Irina said tossing a plate at him.

As she walked away Jack thought to himself.

"If dream sex was that good, how good would the real sex be now."


	12. If your a tiger let me hear you roar

Hours later they were back in Los Angeles. As they stepped off the elevator they were greeted by AJ and Ethan.

"Hey honey, welcome back." Ethan said pulling Irina too him. He kissed her lightly on the lips then let her go so AJ could hug her.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetheart. What have you and Sydney been up to?"

"I didn't stay with Sydney I stayed with Ethan."

"You did." Irina said looking up at Ethan.

"Syd got sent on an emergency mission. You don't mind do you." Ethan explained.

"No. Not at all. You guys needed some bonding time. So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. Ethan took me to the zoo, we ate hotdogs and cotton candy and ice cream and we saw the monkeys and flamingos and the peacocks and the rhinos and the elephants. The tigers were the best though, because I'm a tiger."

"You are."

"Yeah and Ethan's a tiger too."

"Is he now," Irina said laughing "Well let me hear you two roar."

"RAWR!!" AJ yelled doing his best impression of a tiger's snarl.

Irina laughed and hugged him again.

"Hey, I got an idea champ. Why don't you take mommy to her office and show her what we bought her at the zoo." Ethan said winking at AJ.

"Ok, Ethan." AJ said winking back. He took Irina's hand and led her away, leaving Jack and Ethan alone.

"Looks like you two finally hit it off." Jack said flashing a forced smile.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. Too bad about his dad though. Jack about before. I want to apologize, it was wrong of me assume you were trying to take Irina from me. I know you just want to get back some friends and I get that. So truce." Ethan said extending his hand.

"Truce." Jack said shaking his hand. He still didn't trust this guy.

At that moment Irina rejoined them a childish grin on her face.

"Well." Ethan said smiling.

"I love it." she said kissing him lightly. She held out the necklace with Ethan and AJ's picture etched onto the dogtag. She turned around so he could put it on. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Jack felt like he was going to hurl.

"AJ. How bout you come with me and tell me about the zoo." Jack said trying to give the two lovebirds some alone time.

"Sure." AJ said.

As the two walked off Jack overheard:

(Irina) "You never let me hear your growl."

(Ethan) "Rawr. What do you say we see who can make the other growl first my sexy tigress."

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Irina leading Ethan back to her office with a devilish grin on her face.


	13. Sparring

_Ten minutes later_

Jack walked toward the gym. He needed some time to think before the briefing. After he changed into his workout clothes he was about to box with the heavyweight bag, when he saw someone already using it, and from the looks of it they were pissed off. Irina sent an amazing double round house kick followed by a series off punches so fast that Jack couldn't even count how many. She was wearing black lyrca short and a black sports bra. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, Jack stared she had never looked more sexy. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed him.

"Hey." she said trying to disguise the rage in her voice.

"Wow. You and Ethan's little tête-à-tête was quick. But you seem to still have some stamina."

"Bite me Jack."

"I thought that's what Ethan was supposed to be doing."Irina sent him a look that told him she meant business.

"Sorry. Seriously though, what happened?" Jack said holding the bag steady as she started punching it again.

"We were interrupted by a phone call. He claimed it was urgent and left."

"Did he say who it was from?"

"Nope." she said anger evident in her voice. She punched the bag again this time the force of it shaking Jack to the core.

"You really are angry.""You think."

"I think I know who was calling."

"Who?""ED."

"What?"

Jack smiled devilishly."Wait, you ass. He does not suffer from ED. I'll have you know he is two years younger than you. So if anyone suffers from ED it's you. Have you been taking the little blue pill."

"No, I've just been boring some of Ethan's."

"Jack you idiot." Irina said laughing.

"I got you to laugh." Jack said with a sense of accomplishment.

Irina smiled and swung at him playfully. They laughed and started sparring.

******

_Lauren Reed's Office_

He thrust into her harder, making her arch her back. Her hair spilling down her back as she moved with him.

"Lauren." he whispered her name as he came inside her.

"Ethan." she cried as she climaxed roughly.


	14. A storm is coming

**A week later**

_Roof top_

"I love you Syd." Will said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Sydney snuggled into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck then kissed her cheek lightly.

"I love you too Will." Sydney said laughing as he nibbled on her collarbone.

Will jumped when a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Sounds like a storm is headed this way." He said.

His words were confirmed when raindrops began to fall. He and Sydney ran to the elevator just as the sky opened up.

~As the storm outside began to rage, another was about to be stirred up inside.~

*****

"All the intel we have gathered on reconnaissance missions have confirmed only one fact. During the time Jack was missing he was posing as Thomas Galvaric, a Russian American mercenary. We have tried to trace any murders within this five year period back to this alias but in pure Jack Bristow style nothing can be found. We are running out of time and options." Kendall said addressing his attentive agents.

"What do you mean running out of time?" Jack asked. Everyone at the table exchanged looks, they knew something he didn't.

"Jack," Irina said breaking the silence "The NSC got wind of your return as well as your amnesia. They want to subject you to an experimental treatment. They believe if it is successful you will be able to remember your lost years in great detail."

"But." Jack prompted, he knew there was a downside.

"But, all the previous subject to the experiment, had um complications with the procedure."

"What kind of complications?"

"20% of the subjects are now, vegetables."

"And the other 80."

"Their dead."

Jack tensed. Sydney who was sitting next to him grabbed his hand gently.

"What kind of procedure is this?"

"Brain stimulation therapy, actually I have heard it has been quite successful." Ariana interjected.

"It's shock therapy Jack. I won't lie to you. They strap you to a chair and inject you with a chemical substance that puts you in a semi trance. Then they cut open your skull and remove any damaged brain matter. The problem comes when you have to determine what exactly is the damaged matter since the substance they injected you with in the first place decreases your brain activity so it is relatively impossible to distinguish between them." Irina said angrily, her words directed more towards Ariana than Jack.

"We have the best surgeons in the world. They will be able to distinguish. Besides all the subjects of the past tests had outstanding illnesses. Jack will be perfectly fine." Arian shot back rising to her feet.

Irina stood a look of pure hatred and loathing gracing her features.

"My husband is not getting the surgery and that is final."

"Your husband? So you still consider him your husband. Do you still love him Irina." Ariana said smirking.

"It was a slip of the tongue."

"Oh really, the same way you accidentally said Jack's name during sex with Ethan."

Irina turned on him her eyes blazing.

"You told HER!" she screamed.

"She is my shrink."

"Our personal life is none of her damn business."

"Well I have to tell someone. Your never there to listen."

"Excuse me. You're never around me for more than thirty seconds at a time and talking is the furthest thing from your mind when we are together and even that time doesn't last long."

"What are you implying?"

"What's wrong Ethan. Did I hurt your ego?"

"Irina don't start this again."

"Don't start. Don't start. Ethan do you really want to do this now."

"Better now than never."

"Sydney, Will take note. This is a perfect example of what a bad relationship is."

"Oh, so I'm a bad fiance now."

"You always have been."

"I'll have you know he is a very good man and excellent lover." Lauren Reed yelled. Then froze when she realized what she had said.

"WHAT?! YOU WHORE!" Vaughn said angrily rising to his feet.

"I knew it." Irina said simply.

"Vaughn I can explain." Lauren said reaching for him. Vaughn shrugged her off and walked out of the conference room with her at his heels.

"So." Irina said facing Ethan again.

"So. What?" he fired back rising so he towered a few feet over her. By this time Jack was on his feet, his hands clenched into fists.

"How could you? How can you just stand there and pretend like this is no big deal."

"Because it's not."

"You know what. Fuck you Ethan." Irina said snatching off her engagement ring and laying it on the table. She walked out of the room.

"Fine. I don't need you or your stupid kid. He was a pain in the ass anyway. After everything I did for you and that twerp you should be thanking be. I tried to teach him to be a man but he's never gonna be one. He'll always be a pussy just like his dad probably was. That's what's wrong with you Irina your not used to a real man. You're used to little pussies." Ethan yelled after her.

"Hey asshole." Jack said.

Ethan turned only to see Jack's fist connect with his face. He felt himself being pulled up by the collar and thrown into the wall. When he opened his eyes, Jack was inches away from his face. His eyes glinted angrily. Ethan gasped and struggled as Jack's hands wrapped around his throat.

"Look you ass. I have been nice to you only because of Irina. Now she's through with you so it's my turn. What's wrong Ethan, can't breath." Jack said his voice menacing.

"Dad. Your gonna kill him." Sydney shrieked. She had seen that look in her father's eyes before. The last time he had that look five men ended up dead.

"You see those little spots clouding your vision. Well guess what those may be the last thing you ever see. If you ever say a bad word about Irina or our son again. I will kill you without hesitation. Luckily for you my daughter wants me to have pity on you." He let Ethan go.

Ethan slumped to the ground clutching his throat. He looked up at Jack.

"Your son. AJ's your son." he said shocked.

"How could you not tell. He has my ears." Jack said before kicking Ethan squarely in the nose breaking it cleanly as well as rendering him unconscious.

Jack pulled on his coat.

"Sydney watch your brother."

"Where are you going dad?"

"To find your mother."

Jack rode the elevator down to the lower level and stepped out onto the pavement outside the "office". The rain soaked him instantly.

He ran through the parking lot, looking for her car. It was nowhere in sight. He stood a minute in the pouring rain and thought. Where would she go?

*******

Irina sat on the railing and looked out at the sea as the waves began to increase in size and ferocity. Her hair was matted to her head and she was dripping from head to toe. She simply sat and watched the lightning streaked through the sky. She finished the bottle of vodka she was holding in her hands and tossed the empty bottle into the frothing surf below. Even through the thunder she heard his steady measured footsteps. She turned to look at him.

"Hello Jack." she said her words slightly slurred.

"Irina."

"What are you. . What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work or something."

"Shouldn't you."

"Funny. You've gotten funny Jack. There's nothing there for me. Nope not a thing. I don't know who i was kidding i don't love Ethanieal. Yep that's he name Ethanieal isn't that a funny name. Fucking prick." she said giggling.

"Irina come on it's raining."

"No. I'm not going back. Nope not me." she said standing on the rail. She wobbled slightly.

"Irina get down, please." he said his voice panicked. If she fell she would fall into water below and she was in no state to swim.

"Don't be scared Jacky. I'm fine. I could do this in my sle. . ." she slipped.

Jack ran to catch her. He managed to catch her wrist and pull her back up. He pulled her to his chest. She was laughing hysterically.

"I slipped." she said laughing again.

When her fit of laughter stopped, she looked at him her eyes unfocused. As the rain came down harder soaking them even more, Jack softly stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered. A tear ran down her face mingling with the raindrops. She was so beautiful, Jack thought. He lowered his lips to hers. She tasted strongly of vodka but he didn't care. This time she responded, sucking on his lower lip gently. He pulled her closer to him indulging in the feel of her. When they finally broke the kiss he stared into her eyes.

"We should get out of the rain." he said.

She just nodded and let him lead her back to his car.


	15. Marital Status

Back at his home he helped Irina through the door. She pulled him into a kiss as he closed the door behind them. He pushed her away reluctantly and held her by her arms.

"Irina. Don't."

"Come on Jack. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. You want me." she said seductively trying to kiss him again.

He turned his head.

"No."

"You don't want me." she said a hurt edge slipping into her voice.

"No, I want you," he said kissing her cheek "But not like this."

She pulled away from him and turned her back. He just stared for a moment. When she began to shiver uncontrollably he reached for her and turned her to face him. Tears were streaking down her face.

"Irina."

"Jack. Just hold me." she said moving into his protective embrace.

He held her lightly stroking her back. He stood there holding his sobbing ex-wife in his arms wishing he could take away some of the pain but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was hold her and be there. As her tears subsided she pulled away from him wiping her eyes.

"Thanks." she said calmly.

"Hey, what happened to the drunk act." Jack said smiling.

"I knew you weren't falling for it." she said smiling slightly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk bout. I acted like an idiot and was played for one."

"Irina you weren't an idiot."

"Yes I was Jack. Think about I fell for the first guy who looked my way after you died. Our son has been around him for nearly three months now and only recently expressed an inkling of approval. AJ tried to tell me but I didn't listen. Sydney hell everybody tried to tell me but what did I do. I didn't listen. I saw the warning signs but I ignored those too. I am such an idiot."

"No your not. You just were suffering from the Hero syndrome. No one can blame you. I did the same thing when Laura died. It's not being an idiot. It's being human." he said lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" Irina asked.

"I don't know," he said drawing closer to her "But we will figure something out."

Irina wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her to him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Jack. You know we just can't pick up where we left off."

"I know."

"I have an idea. We just stay friends for now, until we find out about your missing years. Once that loose end is tied up, we will give it another shot."

"Sounds good to me."

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes." Irina finally said.

"Yeah." Jack said showing her to the master bathroom.

After both of them were dry, Jack gave Irina one of his work shirts for her to sleep in. She let the robe drop to the floor and put it on. Jack shielded his view.

"Come on Jack. You've seen me naked before."

"I know. But if I see you now I might not be able to control my actions."

"I'm dressed now." she said.

He uncovered his eyes.

"How is it possible to look so sexy in boxers and a shirt." he said.

"It's a gift." she answered.

They stood for a minute in silence undressing each other with their eyes.

"We need to be up early." she said coyly.

Recognizing where she was going he answered.

"Yes."

"We should get to bed.""Yeah, we should."

Just like a repeat to Panama they kissed and fell back onto his bed. After several minutes of making out heavily Irina fell into a deep sleep. Jack spooned behind her and slept.

_*******_

_An Hour Later_

Jack lay awake listening to Irina's steady breathing as she slept. He couldn't sleep, something was bothering him but he didn't know what. He slowly moved away from Irina's side and rose from the bed. Entering into his office he used the facial construction program on his computer to rebuild the face of the woman from his dream. After it was complete he loaded it into the CIA database. It scanned through millions of faces before it found a match. Jack read the profile attached and froze.

"Jack, what's wrong." Irina called from his office doorway.

When he didn't respond she walked over to take a look at the screen he was staring at so intently.

There on the screen underneath a picture of a steely eyed blonde woman was the following:

Name: Ellya Galvaric

Age: 47

Birthplace: Moscow, Russia

Last known alias: Miranda Coleman

Crimes committed: Armed Robbery, Assault, Possession and Distribution of narcotics

Marital Status: Widowed (Spouse: Thomas Galvaric)


	16. Deja vu

Jack sat in the conference room his face unreadable and stoic as ever. Irina looked at him concern written across her face. He had barely spoken since last night. She had even fixed his favorite breakfast that morning. But even that hadn't gotten anything from him but a mumbled thanks. What did she expect? He just found out he was married, to a Russian mercenary. At that moment Kendall entered the room to start the meeting.

"Alright. Last night Mr. Bristow discovered information concerning an Ellya Galvaric. She was said to have been married to Jack during his missing years. How our intelligence agents overlooked this info in the first place is a mystery to me. Regardless I suggest we follow up on this development. Sydney, Vaughn you will be accompanying six Delta Force officers to her home in Moscow and take her into custody."

"No." Jack said his voice stern.

"Excuse me."

"No. I'll go. I can get the information we need. All of that unnecessary force is useless. It will only anger her."

"And what makes you think she won't get pissed off with you Bristow." Kendall yelled his face turning red.

"I'm her husband. She will listen to me." Jack said calmly.

"Fine Bristow. If you really think you can get the info we need. But you're not going alone."

"Irina will you accompany me." Jack asked looking up at her.

"Of course." she answered.

"Plane leaves in three hours."

******

_Two hours later_

Irina and Jack were in the back of the black suburban on their way to the airport. The traveled through the streets of LA both lost in their own thoughts. They rode over a large bridge headed toward the airport.

"Irina." Jack said breaking the silence.

She turned to look at him.

"Yes Jack."

"About this morning."

"It's ok I understand."

"No. I don't think you do. It's just that. . ."

"It's hard for you to think that you could ever love someone else enough to marry them since you thought you had already found that person."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Ethan."

"Oh."

"Whether I want to admit it or not. I really did love Ethan to a point. We had some good times but those times were blotted out by the bad ones. Do you feel like you're having déjà vu."

"What do you mean?"

"You just got through letting one wife you returned from the dead."

Jack laughed, and Irina joined him. Jack smiled at her, he had always loved to hear her laugh.

They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane.


	17. I Need Your Help

"Thomas?!" a tall blonde woman said in slight disbelief.

Jack just stood in shock as the woman launched herself at him.

"I think we might want to take this reunion inside." Irina said taking control of the situation.

The woman nodded and led them into her home. She motioned for them to sit. An uncomfortable silence resumed.

"Who are you?" Ellya asked Irina.

"I'm Mr. Galvaric's assistant." Irina said coolly.

Ellya nodded. She sat down next to Jack and kissed his hand.

"Thomas, I thought you were dead."

"Lucky for you I'm not." Jack finally said.

"Thomas there is something you need to know." Ellya said hanging her head.

"What?"

"I was pregnant. . . When I thought you died I felt like I couldn't deal with a baby alone."

"What are you saying?" Jack said fearing the worst.

"I had an abortion."

Jack and Irina both froze. Irina saw the muscle in Jack's jaw flex.

"You what?"

"Thomas. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I understand." Jack said holding in his anger.

"So Thomas where have you been."

"Around."

"You ready to get back in action."

"Why do you ask?"

"I have a job coming up and it would be great if you could help."

"What kind of job?"

"A shipment of china white is coming in today. I need your help for this."

"Sure. What do I need to do?" Jack said smiling.

After Ellya gave him the instructions he agreed to meet up with her at the drop. Irina drove back towards their hotel.

"I was a drug runner." Jack said astonished.

"Maybe there is more to it."

"China white Irina. That's coke Irina."

"I'm just saying it could mean something else."

"I guess we'll see."


	18. How Did You Know?

********

When Jack and Irina arrived at the dock Ellya was nowhere to be seen. Jack's teeth were chattering and his face was flushed. He looked over at Irina who was propped against the crate sitting on the docks.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked rubbing his hands together vigorously.

"Not really. I'm a natural born Moscovite remember."

"Russians and their cold weather." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Irina asked cocking her head sideways.

"Nothing. I wonder what is taking Ellya so long."

"I don't know," she said looking at her watch "You really are cold aren't you."

"You think."

Irina walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips. Jack shivered as a warm chill ran down his body. He kissed her back with equal passion. Irina pushed him away when she heard the distant hum of a boat. A sleek black speedboat came into view. A large heavy set Russian stepped off and strided towards them.

"Mr. Galvaric. Ellya has told me much about you. She says you know your trade well." he said in broken English.

"I guess you could say that."

"I have your shipment, but where is your transport?"

At that moment Ellya pulled up in a large delivery truck.

"Ivan. Good to see you," Ellya said walking over to the man "I see you've met Jack."

Jack froze. Dammit.

"Yes I have. He seems like good man, to bad he has to die." Ivan pulled out an AK and opened fire.

Jack and Irina went in opposite directions dodging bullets the whole time.

"How did you find out?" Jack yelled.

"I've known every since your supposed death. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME. NOW COME OUT AND DIE LIKE A MAN. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WHORE TOO."

"You couldn't take me." Irina yelled smugly.

Another round of gunfire erupted and Jack ran through the rows of crates until he found Irina's hiding place. He crouched down beside her.

"How much ammo do you have?" he said pulling the nine mil from its holster.

"One clip. I wasn't expecting to get in a gun battle."

"I have one. Let's aim for the big guy and his cronies first. Then we can get Ellya."

"Ok."

A round of shells burst through the crates stacked above their heads.

"Let's go."

They rose from their hiding place and returned fire. Irina managed to kill two of the cronies on the boat. Jack killed one of the ones directly behind Ivan. Irina fired round after round at the remaining guard and Ivan. The guard went down but it seemed Ivan couldn't be hit. She ducked behind the crate again.

"Jack, I'm out of ammo."

Jack fired aiming directly for Ivan's neck. The bullet ripped through Ivan's neck and he fell. Irina rushed Ellya and knocked her to the ground. She delivered a right hook to Ellya's cheek. Ellya managed to get Irina off of her and delivered a roundhouse kick to Irina's midsection that sent her flying. Irina sprung back on her feet instantly and she and Ellya fought punch for punch. Jack just watched in interest as well as fascination. They were both really good fighters. Ellya pulled a switchblade from her waist and lunged for Irina. Irina side stepped and grabbed her arm breaking it cleanly at the elbow making her drop the knife. Ellya tackled Irina and both of them fell of the dock into the water. Jack ran over to the edge and waited for Irina to resurface. Irina broke the surface of the water with Ellya's unconscious body in her arms. Jack helped her get Ellya on the dock then pulled her up too. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"She was a good fighter," he said seeing the rage still in her eyes "but you were better of course."

"That's more like it." Irina said shivering heavily. She looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Ivan sitting up. There was a gun in his hand pointed directly at Jack's back.

"NO!" she screamed. She pushed Jack to the ground and grabbed his gun as he fell. She fired one shot between Ivan's eyes just as she felt his bullet tear into her shoulder. Jack looked up at her in horror.

"IRINA!" he said taking her in his arms. He ripped out the lining of his jacket and put pressure on her shoulder.

"Let's go." she said holding the cloth in place. Jack picked up Ellya's unconscious figure and carried her back to their car. He laid her across the back seat and tied her wrists together. He got in the driver's seat and drove back to Ellya's house.

*******

"Go ahead." Irina said looking at Jack's hesitant eyes.

"Irina this is gonna hurt." he said staring at the bullet hole in her shoulder.

"Go ahead. It needs to come out before it get's infected."

Jack held her shoulder in place and widened the hole before using tweezers to dig the bullet out. Irina didn't even wince. He disinfected the wound and applied a bandage over it.

"The hole was too ragged for me to stitch up."

"Thanks." she said kissing him gently.

"What happened to waiting until we found out about my missing years?" he said smiling against her lips.

"Do you really want to wait?" she said nibbling on his lower lip.

"You're right." he said kissing her back.

"I knew she was more to you than an assistant." Ellya said regaining consciousness.

"Ah, Jack look. Our prisoner is awake." Irina said teasingly.

Jack rose and went to sit in front of Ellya.

"I will let you live just answer a couple questions for me."

Ellya looked at him defiantly.

"First question, how did you meet me?" Jack said trying to be kind.

"At a bar in Stockholm. I was looking for someone to help with a drop so I went to my friend Jacobi Hallstim. He introduced me to you."

"What merchandise was I helping you smuggle?"

"China white."

"Which is?"

"Cocaine."

He looked over at Irina with his I told you so stare.

"I was helping you smuggle drugs."

"More or less. You were my muscle."

"So what were we doing the day I got shot?"

"We were delivering a shipment in Tuscany. One of the guys rival crime bosses found out and tried to stop the shipment. You like an idiot jumped in front of the bullet meant for Buchelli. We managed to get you to the hospital but they said you wouldn't make it. I went back the next day and you weren't there so I assumed you had died overnight."

"Do you know who sent me to Jacobi?"

"I have no idea."

"Why are you being so cooperative?" Irina said suspicious.

"I won't be living for much longer."

"What?!" Jack said confused.

"I just bit into the cyanide tablet implanted in my cheek." Ellya said her breath becoming shallow.

Jack jumped up and looked down at her.

"Our son alive. In orphanage." she said beginning to choke.

"You said." Jack yelled.

"Sorry. Take care of h. . ." she said breathing her last.

Jack just stood in shock. His son was alive and the woman who had all of the answers was dead.

"Jack." Irina said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's find my son. Then we'll go back." he said through gritted teeth.

They untied Ellya and wiped the place clean. Then they left in search of Jack's son.


	19. Daddy!

Jack and Irina had searched every orphanage in Moscow except one.

"He has to be here." Jack said frustrated.

"Jack, if he's not."

"He will be." Jack retorted hotly.

Irina just nodded. She pulled into the parking lot of Stuvia Orphanage. They got out the car and walked towards the door. Inside they met the rather eccentric caretaker.

"Oh my yes. It's such an honor to have Americans come. I just love your accents." she said in an annoying nasally whine.

Jack and Irina looked at each other and grimaced.

"Come this way. The kids are outside playing."

She led them to the play area out back. There were only twelve children outside playing. Jack scanned them but didn't see his son. He was about to give up in defeat when he saw him sitting on the swings. He was reading a book, his brown hair hanging over his eyes. Jack could tell it was his son because he had his ears. He walked over to him and bent down on one knee.

"Hi." Jack said his voice soft.

"Hello." the little boy answered looking up.

A look of recognition passed across his face and the little boy's breath caught in his throat. He flung himself at Jack wrapping his arms around his neck. Jack hugged him back.

"Daddy." the little boy cried.

"How did you?"

"Mommy gave me a picture of you. She said you would come for me. Daddy!"

Jack couldn't speak he just held his son tighter to his chest. Irina looked on tears sparkling in her eyes. She couldn't imagine AJ's reaction when he found out who Jack really was.


	20. Telling the Truth

When Jack and Irina returned home they took his son back to headquarters. Sydney eagerly met them once they stepped off the elevator.

"Mom, Dad . . . Did you find?" she stopped short when she saw the little boy asleep in her father's arms.

"I'll explain in a moment. Where's AJ?" Jack asked smiling when the boy clung tighter to him in his sleep.

"He's outside playing basketball with Dixon and Weiss." Sydney said.

"I'll go get him." Irina said walking away.

Jack took the boy to Irina's office and laid him on the sofa. Sydney followed him and sat down on the sofa opposite her father. He told her the entire story. Once he finished AJ came running into the room out of breath.

"Jack!" he screamed running to Jack's open arms. Jack hugged him tight and smiled at Irina. AJ's outburst had awoken the sleeping boy.

"Daddy. Who is he?" the boy asked wiping sleep from his eyes.

Jack smiled and sat AJ on the sofa with Sydney.

"Ok. Sydney, AJ this is Ryder. He's my son."

Sydney gasped and AJ cheered.

"Yay! I have a friend to play with."

"There's more sweetheart." Irina said sitting next to AJ in case his reaction wasn't they expected. AJ looked at her eagerly.

"Ryder, these are your siblings, Sydney and Alex."

Ryder didn't speak he just stared in wonder. AJ looked confused.

"I'm not his sibling." AJ said matter of factly.

"Sweetheart. You are his brother. Jack is your father." Irina said tears brimming.

AJ just sat for a moment taking in what he had just heard. Then he launched himself at Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around him. AJ's body shook with the force of his tears.

"Daddy." AJ cried.

Jack looked up at Irina, there were tears running down her cheek. Sydney was crying too mirroring his own emotions. He looked over to Ryder and he was crying as well. Jack pulled him into the hug as well and they sat for a moment letting their emotions take over.


	21. 49ers

**Two weeks later ( A 49ers Game)**

"Three colossal dogs, two nachos, three soft pretzels, four beers, and two cokes." Jack ordered at the concession stand.

As the clerk went to get the food Jack looked around at the throng of people moving to and fro. Then he looked over at his family. Sydney and Will were locked in a passionate embrace that he quickly looked away from. AJ was looking over the railing of the upper deck into the seats below. Irina had Ryder in her arms, rocking him gently. Jack got their food and quickly walked over to where they were standing.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"He's ok. He just got a little frightened looking over the edge." Irina crooned kissing Ryder on his forehead.

Jack nodded and motioned for them to follow him to their seats. There seats were behind midfield. Jack was on the end with Ryder and AJ between him and Irina. Sydney and Will were sitting in the seats behind them. The game had already started and both teams were scoreless. Jack passed around the food each person taking their order. Jack cut one of the colossal dogs in half giving each of his sons half. AJ quickly began to devour his. Ryder just stared in wonder at it.

"Ryder is something wrong." Jack asked.

"What is this daddy?" Ryder asked his eyes full of wonder.

"That is a hotdog. Remember we had them the other night." Jack said calmly.

"Yeah. That's ketchup, mustard, relish, and coleslaw." AJ pointed out on his own half eaten hotdog.

"Oh. Irina's hotdogs didn't look like this?" Ryder retorted.

"These are ball park franks their bigger and better." Irina added, smiling at her stepson.

"Yeah. Irina loves bigger hot dogs." Jack remarked slyly.

Irina nearly choked on the pretzel she was eating.

"Mommy, are you ok?" AJ asked. Concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Irina said taking a sip of her beer.

She shot Jack a look of defiance. He just smirked at her. They all turned their attention to the game. It was the second quarter and the score was still zero. There were ten seconds left on the clock and the 49ers had one more chance for a play before halftime. The quarterback executed a beautiful 20 yard pass to Smith who ran for a touchdown. The crowd erupted in cheers. AJ and Ryder high-fived each other. Jack and Irina shared a quick kiss.

The horn sounded for halftime. At that time the Kisscam came up on the screen. The camera landed on Will and Sydney who shared a quick kiss. Then it moved to AJ and Irina. Irina leaned down and kissed AJ's cheek. He blushed. The Kisscam turned off and the halftime show began. Irina leaned over and kissed Ryder on the cheek as well. Ryder turned just as red as AJ.

"I don't get a kiss." Jack pouted.

"I can't reach you." Irina observed, seeing the rejected look on Jack's face she blew him a kiss.

"Will you two stop." Sydney whined.

"Look who finally decided to acknowledge us." Irina teased.

"I don't see us saying anything about you two cuddling behind us." Jack fired back.

Will straightened in his seat, and couldn't bring himself to look at Jack. At that moment Jack's phone began to ring.

"Hello, now. . . . I'm on my way." Jack said hanging up.

"What?" Irina asked.

"I have to go in. They said it's important." Jack said rising to his feet.

"Daddy don't leave me." Ryder cried.

Jack turned to look at his sons. He smiled and ruffled Ryder's hair.

"I'll be home tonight. I promise." Jack said.

Ryder eyes began to tear up.

"He'll be home," AJ reassured "he always keeps his promises."

"Really." Ryder sniffled.

"Yep. So if he says he'll be home, he will. Our dad's cool like that."

Jack smiled broader and kissed both of them on the forehead. He kissed Irina sweetly before leaving.

"Be careful!" Irina yelled after him.

Irina noticed that Ryder looked upset. AJ noticed too.

"Ryder do you want to sit next to mommy?" AJ asked already standing.

Ryder nodded then switched seats with AJ. Irina smiled at AJ and winked. He winked back.


	22. Something's Wrong

Jack got into his car and was about to crank up when the hair on the back of his neck rose. Before he could react his assailant covered his face with a cloth. Jack struggled for a few seconds, then darkness.

********

When Jack woke up his head was throbbing. He sat up and looked around him. He was in a cold damp cell.

"Hey!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"They won't come." a female voice said from within his cell.

"What? Who are you? Where are we?" Jack asked looking at the frail woman from which the voice came.

"Ana, Ana Harris. We're in a CIA prison camp."

"HEY! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I'M HERE!" Jack yelled.

"They want something. That's why they brought me here. They wanted information about a mission."

"Mr. Bristow, you call." a smug voice came from a rather ugly short man.

Jack immediately recognized the face of Robert Lindsey, by his side was none other than Ariana Kane.

"What do you want from be you son of a bitch." Jack spat.

"Whoa. If I were you Mr. Bristow I would be a bit nicer. You are here for a little brain stimulation."

"I mentioned it to you before Jack. Don't you remember." Ariana added.

"You wouldn't dare." Jack said his voice dripping with venom.

"That is the last resort. First we will try other methods."

"You won't get away with this."

"No one will suspect a thing. I took care of that." Ariana added.

The guards opened the door and grabbed for Jack. He punched one in the face, cleanly breaking the man's nose. The second guard got him in a chokehold that Jack reversed and slung the man into the concrete wall. As Jack turned he felt a prick in his neck. He reached up and pulled the dart out. As his vision darkened he saw Ariana Kane holding the tranquilizer gun.

"Bitch." he managed to say before collapsing.

********

_Meanwhile_

"I'm telling you Sydney, something is wrong." Irina said pacing in her living room.

"Mom, headquarters sent him on a mission." Sydney offered.

"He would have texted and told me."

"Maybe he didn't get a chance. They said it was urgent."

"Who signed off on the mission?"

"Kendall."

"And he's not answering his phone. I can't shake this feeling. Something is wrong."

"Mommy, is daddy ok?" AJ's voice came from the top of the stairs.

Irina didn't speak she only motioned for the him to come to her. She picked him up and sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, daddy's fine sweetheart. Mommy's just being a worrywart."

"Where's daddy?!" Ryder said coming down the stairs.

"Daddy had to go to work." Irina said motioning for him to join them.

"Will he be home soon?" Ryder asked.

"I hope so sweetheart."

At that moment Irina's cellphone rang. She stood and walked into the kitchen before answering.

"Hello, Kendall." Irina answered.

"Yes, sorry I didn't answer before, I was in a meeting." Kendall said.

"A meeting?"

"Yes, I've been in meetings all day."

"So you didn't sign off on any missions."

"No, I haven't signed off on anything. What's going on."

"We have a problem. I'll be at headquarters in a few. Can you meet me there?"

"Be there in two hours."

Irina made a quick phone call to Carrie. Once she hung up she forced a smile onto her face and went back into the living room.

"Guess what sweethearts. That was Mommy's job and she has to go in. But you get to go over to Uncle Marshall's house."

"Yay!" the boys cried in unison.

"Go get you bags." she said as they ran upstairs.

"Mom what's going on." Sydney asked.

"I told you something was wrong. Kendall didn't sign off on anything. Call Will tell him to meet us at headquarters. I think your father has been taken."

"By who?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it's about his missing years."


	23. We're going to get him back

**A/N: i will try to post regularly. My schedule has been slightly less hectic. So sorry about the wait. Enjoy and remember to review. Your opinions help me make the story better.**

Jack awoke to a harsh light in his face. He struggled only to find his arms and legs buckled to a chair. At that moment he heard the door open and in stepped Robert Lindsey and a man in a lab jacket.

"Your awake. Good, we can begin." Lindsey said a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hello Jack, can I call you Jack?" the doctor asked.

"No." Jack fired back.

"Well Mr. Bristow my name is Dr. Hawthorne. I've been told you're having trouble remembering. I am here to help you with that."Jack shot the man the infamous Bristow glare.

The man only smiled and laughed. Lindsey nodded and exited the room watching from behind a window. Hawthorne placed electrodes on his temples.

"Ok Mr. Bristow, this is a letter in your handwriting. Tell me what these symbols mean." Hawthorne said putting a paper in front of Jack's face.

Jack didn't recognize the symbols but it was definitely his handwriting.

"Never seen it before." He said.

Hawthorne crunk up the electricity and Jack gritted his teeth to keep from screaming.

_Meanwhile in Red Square_

"Mom, are you sure their going to show." Sydney asks looking out into the night for any signs of Irina's contacts.

"They will be here don't worry." Irina answers tightening her coat around her.

"Irushka. The Californian sun has weakened your tolerance for cold." a voice said from the shadows.

Sydney spun around alert but Irina calmly turned toward the alleyway from which the voice emanated.

"Its good to see you again Ana." Irina smiles.

A tall red haired woman steps out of the alley and walks over to them.

"It has been to long Iruska." Ana replies shaking Irina's hand.

"Ana I need you help."

"Don't you always but I can't I'm out of the business."

"Bull, need I remind you that you owe me for bailing you out of your stunt in St. Petersburg."

A shadow crossed the woman's face.

"What do you want?"

"I need help penetrating a CIA prison camp. Medium security but nothing you can't handle I'm sure."

"What all do you need?"

"Specs on the building, seven person team, transportation and weapondry, non lethal."

"Non lethal? You've gone soft. I can get everything for you but its going to cost you."

"Name your price."

"Four million."

"Done, I will have it next time we meet." Irina says walking away.

Sydney watches as the city lights of Russia fade in the distance.

"Mom, where are we going?" Sydney asks watching as they enter the countryside.

"To see another friend." Irina answers simply, her hands tightening on the wheel.

"Mom. We will get him back."

"I know. I know."

"You have a call from home." the automated voice says.

"Hello." Irina answers.

"Mommy." Alex's voice says over the phone.

Irina's voice immediately softens.

"Yes sweetheart." she answers.

"Ryder said daddy isn't coming home. He said daddy died."

"No sweetheart, daddy is not dead. Now you tell Ryder that mommy said she is bringing daddy home in a couple of days."

"Ok. Love you mommy."

"Love you too sweetheart. Goodbye."

As she hung up the phone she pulled into the driveway of a huge dacha.

"Sydney, stay in the car." Irina said forcefully.

"Mom, where are we?" Sydney questioned.

"I'll explain when I get back."

"Mom?" Sydney said concerned.

"Just stay here." Irina said getting out of the car and walking up to the door of the dacha.

From Sydney's viewpoint she could see a grey haired man open the door, smile warmly at her mother and motion for her to come inside.

**Inside the house**

"Irina my love, it has been to long." the man said warmly.

"It truly has Gerard." Irina answered smiling.

"What brings you here to my home at this hour?" He says watching her as she lightly traces her hands across the mantle of the fireplace.

"Jack." she says simply.

"Ah, lover boy has finally lost his spunk I see. You've come crawling back to a real man."

"Hmm. How can you still love me after what happened in Kashmir."

Gerard walks over and pulls her to him, his face inches away from hers.

"It's not hard to love a woman as beautiful as you." he says lowering his lips to hers.

She deepens the kiss and leads him back to the sofa. She playfully pushes him down and straddles his lap. His eyes light up in desire as she slowly grinds against him.

"Irina." he groans holding her hips to control her ministrations.

"Do you like that Gerard?" she whispers.

"Yes."

"What do you want Gerard?"

"To f*ck you."

"What do you want Gerard?"

"To f*ck you till you scream."

"Screaming? Now we can't have that." Irina smiles as she draws her knife and slits his throat.

He gasps and holds his neck in shock.

"That's right you son of a bitch. I know it was you who helped them kidnap Jack in Los Angeles. I know they gave you immunity if you helped. Pity it didn't last longer." she said distain dripping from her voice.

In a few minutes everything was set. She lit the trail of accelerant and walked out of the house. Just as she slipped into the driver's seat the house exploded.

"Mom?" Sydney gasped.

"That was Gerard Cuvee's home. He helped kidnap Jack in Los Angeles in order to secure his immunity." Irina said simply.

Sydney stared at her mother, at a loss for words at the moment. All of a sudden the car weaved, Irina hastily shook her head and straightened the wheel.

"Mom, pull over and let me drive. You haven't slept in three days."

"I'm fine Sydney."

"No you are not fine. Are you really going to let sleep deprivation keep us from rescuing dad."

At that Irina pulled over to the side of the road. As Sydney headed back to the safe house, Irina drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I love you Jack." she mumbled.


	24. Asking for a favor

**CIA prison facility**

Jack awoke in his cell. He felt a comforting pair of arms, he sighed.

"Irina. I knew you would find me."

"Who's Irina?" Ana's voice said.

Jack tried to sit up and ended up falling back onto her.

"Don't move. Your weak right now."

Jack sighs and leans back into her embrace.

"Who's Irina?" Ana asked again.

"My wife."

"Tell me about her."

"Ah. She's beautiful, intelligent, sexy. I love her more than life itself."

"That's sweet. I was married once. I think. A lot of my memories are blurred now. I hope my husband loved me as much as you love your wife."

"I'm sure he did." Jack said. He managed to sit up and look at the woman who was sharing a cell with him.

She was very thin and frail. Her eyes were bright with tears and they were the same intoxicating brown as Irina's. Her hair was brown and fell in a tangled mess around her shoulders. She looked so fragile.

"Thank you." he said nodding.

"Your welcome. I don't know your name."

"Jack."

"Your welcome Jack." she said.

What she did next caused Jack's breath to catch in his throat. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just like Irina and his daughters did.

**Back at headquarters**

Irina was sitting behind the desk in Ethan's office trying to regain her composure. As he walked in the door he smiled.

"Ethan, I need your help." Irina said.

"I already know why you're here, and I want to help. Jack and I didn't get off on the best foot. But no one deserves to be subjected to that kind of torture."

"Thanks you."

"So, how are you going to get the security system to allow you access."

"Simple scramble device will allow the gates to open long enough for us to gain entry."

"Those devices need to be placed within five inches of the mainframe."

"I know. That's where you come in." Irina smiled.


	25. Getting Tricked

**The next day**

"Hello Mr. Bristow did u sleep well." Lindsey's voice said making Jack sit up alert.

"Fuck you Lindsey." Jack spit back.

"Ha! My men tell me you have become friends with your cellmate. Let's see how good of a friend you are." Lindsey said nodding toward Ana.

Two of the guards unlocked the cell door and dragged Ana out. One of the men held her arms behind her back while the other one punched her squarely in the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack yelled.

"Just tell me what those symbols mean."

"Don't tell them anything!" Ana yelled.

The guard slapped her across the face, drawing blood.

Jack threw himself at the still open door only to be thrown backward by the three guards waiting there.

Lindsey drew a knife and motioned for the guards to hold Ana's head back. He held the knife to her throat then turned to Jack.

"You have until the count of three. One, two." Lindsey counted slowly beginning to drag the knife across her throat.

"Ok, stop!" Jack yelled.

Lindsey stopped the knife's motion and waited.

"It's a riddle. What has four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three at night?"

"Don't lie to me Bristow."

"I'm not. The answer is man. It's the same riddle from Oedipus Rex. He was asked the riddle by the sphinx. I don't remember what is hidden there. But whatever it is, it's hidden at the sphinx." Jack yelled.

The two guards let Ana go and she stood up a sadistic grin on her face.

"Marvelous performance Julia." Lindsey smiled.

"Thank you sir." Ana/Julia smiled taking off the skin graft on her neck.

"No." Jack gasped.

Julia laughed and walked over to Jack, taking his chin in her hand.

"You see Jack, we knew your resistance to torture is extraordinary. So we played at your one weakness. Women in need." She said kissing his forehead.

Jack pulled away from her, as she laughed at him. His chest was heaving with anger. All of a sudden he lunged, knocked Julia and both of the guards over. His hands were almost around Lindsey's throat when his body arched forward in an intense spasm as 10,000 volts ripped through his body. As he begin to fade out of consciousness, he turned to see Julia holding a cattle prod.

"Now Mr. Bristow," Lindsey began "we can prep you for surgery."

"F*ck you." Jack managed to say before passing out.


	26. Rescue

As they strap Jack down to the bed Ethan is sweet talking one of the guards in the guard station.

"Yeah, I'm field and off the field rated. Both of which I made an A." he smiles as he slips the scrambling device next to the computer.

"Has my copter arrived yet?" Julia says entering the station.

"No Agent Harris." the woman answered.

It was then that she noticed Ethan.

"Have we met?" she smiled walking over to him.

"I don't believe we have. Ethan Cole. It's a pleasure." he smiled kissing her hand.

At that moment the buzzers sounded.

"Someone hacked into our security. The system is shutting down." the woman at the controls said.

"What the hell did you do?" Julia screamed turning on Ethan.

_Meanwhile_

The gates rise and Irina's team floods the facility. They shoot the guards with heavy duty tranqs.

"Come with me, and stay close." Irina whispers to her daughter. They take off down a hallway at full sprint.

"You son of a bitch. I will kill you!" Jack's voice yelled down the hallway.

Irina kicks open the door to find Hawthorne standing over Jack with a scalpel. He looked up at Irina for a split second. Her eyes were the last thing he ever saw as Jack broke one of his restraints grabbed the scalpel and slit the man's throat. Ariana Kane and Lindsey tried to make a run for it but Sydney shot them with her tranquilizer before they could run.

"Come on sweetheart, lets get you out of here." Irina said undoing the remaining restraints and helping Jack to his feet.

As they ran outside a chopper descended on the property. They climbed into the chopper and took off into the night air. Jack's eyes were blank as he stared off into the night sky.

"Sweetheart." Irina whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't even turn to her voice.

**Two Days later at APO**

"Agent Bristow what do you have to say regarding these accusations." Director Kendall was saying in front of the court called to deal with Irina's alleged help in breaking out her husband.

"I would simply like to reiterate that I have an alibi. I have been in Tuscany."

"We can't confirm that." Lindsey spit.

"Actually you can. Check the security footage from the fifteenth floor of the Bilajio hotel." Irina said calmly.

After an hour the court could find no evidence that Irina was indeed involved in Jack's breakout.

"Agent Bristow the court has only one more question. Do you have any idea who would want to break out your husband or kidnap Agent Cole."

"No it saddens me to say I do not."

**The next day at a warehouse in Phoenix**

"We're in the clear." Irina stated to everyone gathered there.

"But what about me?" Ethan asked.

"We are going to blame Jack's kidnappers for your disappearance as well."

"But what reason would they have to kidnap you."

"They knew you were close to Lindsey, so your kidnapping and torture would send a message to stop trying to find out about Jack's missing years."

"Oh . . . .wait. My torture?"

"It wouldn't make sense for them to capture you and not rough you up a bit."

"Right."

"What about me?" Jack said entering the warehouse.

Irina turned to look at him and saw his distant expression. She became worried. He sat down in the chair next to her and smiled weakly.

"For now we have to figure out what exactly Lindsey wanted with you." Irina explained.

"There was this code he kept trying to get me to decipher." Jack replied.

"Did you recognize it?" Sydney asked.

"It was my handwriting but I don't recognize the symbols."

"Can you recreate it?" Irina asked, sliding Jack a piece of paper.

Jack scribbled for a moment then handed the paper back to Irina.

She looked at it for a moment then took her hand in his her eyes pleading.

"Sweetheart don't get angry. I taught you this code years ago." she explained.

"What? How?"

"Sometimes after you fell asleep I would teach you the codes. It was a safety net in case anything happened we could communicate with each other."

"Why don't I remember it then?"

"Think Jack. Take a breath and look at it again."

Jack looked at the paper again and a shadow crossed his face.


	27. Accidents

**Three hours later on a plane over the Pacific**

Jack was reclining in his seat his eyes closed feigning sleep. Irina slipped into the seat across from him. She watched him for a minute as she sipped her tea.

"You're going to have to talk to me." she finally said.

"There is nothing to be said." he replied without opening his eyes.

"So where did you send them?"

"Egypt. I said the message was the riddle from Oedipus Rex."

"Hmm. So what do you think we will find?"

"I have no idea. But hopefully it will help me learn about my missing years."

Silence resumed between them until Irina spoke again.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. But you have to admit it did come in handy." Irina pleaded.

"I know." Jack said simply.

"Mom, Dad were about to land." Sydney said joining them.

The tense silence resumed as their plane taxied into the airport.

**Meanwhile at the Sphinx**

"Sir we didn't find anything." one of the men said walking up to Lindsey.

"Check again!" Lindsey yelled.

"But sir.""I said check again!"

As the man walked away Lindsey mumbled.

"That son of a b*tch."

**Gobi Desert**

"We've been digging for hours. Dad are you sure this is the right place?" Sydney asked.

"Yes. I doubled checked the coordinates. I even let your . . Her decipher the text to be sure." Jack answered shoveling more dirt.

"We should take a break. We've been digging for three hours." Irina said wiping the sweat off her brow.

She handed Sydney the canteen and sat down next to her. Jack continued to dig.

"Jack take a break. Your not going to be able to dig as efficiently if your dehydrated." Irina pointed out.

Jack reluctantly put down his shovel and sat down across from them. He took the canteen Sydney offered him and drank deeply.

Irina gave him a "I told you so" look. He wiped the sweat off his face and stared across at the desert sands.

"How are the boys?" Jack said handing Irina the canteen.

"They're fine. They miss you though. Especially Ryder." Irina answered taking a drink from the canteen.

A silence ensued.

"Let's get back to it." Jack said picking up his shovel again.

A few hours later they were standing in a gaping hole empty handed.

"Jack let's go." Irina said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not until I find whatever is buried here." He said still slinging dirt.

"Jack there is nothing here."

"There has to be."

"There not. We've been digging all day."

"It's here. I know it."

"Jack."

Jack yelled in frustration and slung the shovel. It struck something with a loud thump and all of a sudden the Earth rocked underneath their feet. The ground opened up underneath Irina and she fell down into its inviting maw.

"Irina!" Jack yelled grabbing for her hand.

It was fruitless as she fell absorbed by the darkness. After the torrent of soil dissipated he looked down into the hole.

"Sydney throw me the flashlight." Jack yelled.

Sydney jumped down into the hole and handed him the light. He shone the light down and his heart jumped in his chest. Irina was splayed on the ground.

"Irina!" he yelled.

No answer.

"IRINA!"

Still no answer.


	28. Visions

Sydney touched down and unhooked the rappelling hook from her belt and crouched down next to her mother.

"Mom can you hear me." She said as she looked over her.

"Sy. . Sydney." Irina groaned slightly.

"Is anything broken?"

"I think two ribs on the left side." she said taking a gasping breath.

"Ok, mom. We've got to stand you up. Do you think you can do that?"

Irina nodded and gritted her teeth. She held onto her side and only winced slightly when Sydney helped her to her feet. Sydney secured the hook back to her waist and connected the other hook to her mother's belt loop.

"We're ready dad. But take it slow her ribs are broken." Sydney shouted.

Jack slowly pulled them up to the surface. Irina collapsed into his arms breathing rapidly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." he kept repeating.

"Just get me out of here." she gasped.

He bandaged up her ribs and then with great difficulty got her back to the transport.

**Later at a hospital in Beijing**

"She was lucky Mr. Bristow. Any more movement and one of those ribs could have punctured her lung." the doctor said as he exit Irina's room.

"Thank you doctor. May I go in." Jack asked.

"Yes, she was asking for you."

Jack and Sydney entered the room to see Irina staring out the window.

"Hi." Jack said hesitantly.

"Hi." Irina smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling mom?" Sydney said walking over and sitting down lightly on her mother's bedside.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Thank you." she smiled.

"I'm sorry." Jack said again.

"Sydney. I need to talk to your father alone for a moment." Irina said politely.

Sydney smiled and walked out the room.

"Irina I'm. . ." Jack started.

"No, let me. I'm sorry about the code thing. I shouldn't have done but at the time it seemed like a good idea." Irina explained.

"No. That code may have saved my life and I've done worse so I have no room to judge. I'm sorry about throwing the shovel." Jack said placing his hand on her cheek.

"How were you supposed to know that spot would open up an trapdoor?" Irina said taking his hand in hers.

"Just the same. I reacted without thinking." he said bringing her hand up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, his head remaining bowed.

She ran her hand through his hair and lifted his chin up.

"Want me to tell you what I saw down there?" Irina asked.

"Sydney said the walls were completely bare." Jack stated confused.

"They were. But as I was falling I saw something. I'm not sure what it was though. It was a man, he was wearing a lab coat and was saying something about being a doctor." Irina said.

"That could be anyone."

"No. He kept saying this name over and over. Lidell. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes actually. Aducus Lidell. When I was lower in the agency I was assigned to relocate him after provided testimony in a court case."

"I think he has the key to your missing years."

"We'll go see him as soon as you're better."

Irina reached out ran her hand through his hair again.

"I love you." Irina smiled.

"I love you too." Jack replied.

They kissed sweetly before calling Sydney back inside.


	29. All in good time

**Here it is the final chapter of Season 3. Sorry it took so long to complete. I know that this is probably not what you expected. But in the world of fanfiction. Expect the unexpected. **

**A few days later in Finland**

"Dr. Lidell. How long has it been?" Jack said shaking the man's hand who was sitting across from him.

"Too long Mr. Bristow. What brings you here?" Lidell asks.

"You might think I'm crazy but I can't remember five years of my life, and I believe you can help me."

"Jack. . . I."

"I know it sounds crazy. But my associate had a vision of sorts that lead us to you."

"Jack. It doesn't sound as crazy as you think. But before I continue, I must warn you. This is a potentially dangerous matter."

"I need to remember what happened to me. I need to know who took five years of my life."

"You did."

"What?"

"This video will explain it better."

He put in the video and Jack's face appeared on the screen. Except his hair was a rusty red color. His eyes were also an odd shade of hazel.

"If your seeing this you have found your way back to Dr. Liddell. By you being here the procedure worked, however you have decided it would be best to remember. The night after you returned from Mexico City I entered the apartment. I poured a drink and sat down. That was when I knew something was wrong. Before I could respond they threw a canister of knockout gas through the window. I passed out instantly. When I awoke I was strapped to a bed in the back of a van. The only thing I could see was the funeral that was taking place outside. A man by the name of Dr. Richard Simon joined me and explained that it was my funeral I was witnessing. He told me that I was now a prisoner of The Covenant. I went through month of rigorous brainwashing but they couldn't break me. Eventually I just played along, I knew if I didn't I would die there. So I assumed the identity of Thomas Galvaric in order to get back to my family. I was loaned out for various deals: drugs, prostitution, mercenary work, but all of it was a cover for something much bigger. There was a Rambaldi manuscript that spoke of a Passenger. One who would could be a direct conduit to Rambaldi. There was only one problem. The Passenger and the Chosen One could not live at the same time. I spent the past five years searching for the Passenger. I was going to kill her in order to save Sydney's life but I couldn't find her. You may do with this information as you will, I trust your judgment. But be wary, there were instances over the five years that made me more of a believer. Now, close your eyes and listen. The phrase I am about to say will unlock all of your memories. I'm trying to have more fun these days." the Jack in the video said just as the screen went black.

Jack collapsed on the ground holding his head.

"Jack!" Dr. Liddell said squatting down next to him.

After a few minutes Jack sat up his eyes dark and calculating.

"Jack are you ok?" Liddell asked.

"Fine. I know what I have to do now." He said shaking Liddell's hand and leaving.

**Two weeks later**

"When are you coming to get us daddy?" Ryder asked over the phone.

"Tomorrow morning champ." Jack answered.

"Love you Daddy." Ryder and AJ said over the phone.

"Love you too. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight daddy!"

Jack hung up the phone and went into the kitchen where Irina was making dinner.

"Red or white. . ." he started only to be brought up short by Irina pointing a gun at his chest.

"How could you? How could you pay a man to kill your own daughter?" Irina said her voice dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said gulping slightly.

"Don't play coy with me. I know you found Nadia, and had her killed."

"No. That's not what happened."

"You liar."

"No. I killed her myself."

"You son of bitch! Before I kill you. Tell me why? Nadia was content in her life. She could care less about the stupid prophecy. Why Jack? I need a reason."

"Because it had to be done."

"Damn you."

The shot struck Jack in the chest killing him instantly. The CIA sweepers came and cleaned up the mess, leaving the house as if nothing happened.

**Meanwhile**

"Who are you? Where am I?" the tied up man asked.

"My name is Elena." A tall dark haired woman said as she entered the room.

"What do you want from me?"

"All in good time brother in law. All in good time."


End file.
